1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for dynamically updating web page displays.
2. Related Art
There are many prior art systems which interact with a user to application parameters which are sent to an application running on a processing system, either local or remote. The application processes the application parameters to create information in a response. For example, the application parameters may be search criteria sent to a search engine running locally, on a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) or the Internet. The data searched may also be local, on a LAN, a WAN, or on the Internet. The results found are presented to the user on a display, however, the search criteria is not displayed. This requires the user to remember the exact search criteria when reviewing search results.
The search results are typically categorized and presented to the user as a serial list of entry names (each representing a category) and a hyperlink to an information location of information corresponding to the entry name. Typically, much of the serial list runs off of the screen. It was difficult to comprehend the list since only a small portion may be viewed at a time. Prior art methods have tried to ‘hardcode’ names for categories representing the data returned and list the names in a table format to show more of the information together on each page. However, the categories change over time and the ‘hardcoded’ names no longer match the data returned.
Therefore, there is currently a need for a system, and associated method, that describes what type of information is being displayed.